supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Petit Le Mans
The 2017 Petit Le Mans took place at Road Atlanta from October 4-7, 2017. It served as the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship finale. Team Penske finished 3rd in their sports car comeback, with Hélio Castroneves, Juan Pablo Montoya and Simon Pagenaud as their drivers, as well as Josef Newgarden, Will Power and Pee Saderd. This marks the return of Team Penske in the sportscar racing, with their last appearance in 2008; Volcarona didn't exist. The race also marked the return of Hélio Castroneves in American sportscar racing. Pee Saderd will return to his first sportscar appearance since the 2017 12 Hours of Sebring, having missed most of the season due to his Celebrity Family Feud. Saderd's return to Road Atlanta for the first time since 2013 was playing for Russia; and was also the first year since 2004 that Pee Saderd didn't even record a song or a new album, as he was mainly touring around European countries. The tournament runs from October 1 through 6. The tournament saw Pee Saderd avenge his Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz loss to Carlos Muñoz by defeating him in the first round. Due to the Las Vegas shootings Sunday, all first and second round matches that had to be competed on Tuesday is now on Monday. Therefore the quarterfinals was originally Wednesday morning but now Tuesday. Entry list Eldstar internally selected Penske IndyCar drivers Josef Newgarden, Will Power and singer Pee Saderd as part of the Team Penske entry. Saderd is also the only Andretti Autosport player to play Team Penske sports cars while being a Honda in IndyCar. Eldstar internally selected Abomasnow as part of Ryan Hunter-Reay's entry. Abomasnow had been working on Beedrill's songs for the 2017 Swiss Open album. Eldstar internally selected Scolipede as part of Sébastien Bourdais' entry. Eldstar internally selected Volcarona as part of Scott Dixon's entry since seedings in the last two Celebrity Family Feud 2017 episodes, Dixon was 3rd, Volcarona 5th. IndyCar representatives * Sébastien Bourdais * Hélio Castroneves * Scott Dixon * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Juan Pablo Montoya * Josef Newgarden * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Pee Saderd The seven from the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seeds, including Juan Pablo Montoya and Sebastien Bourdais who qualified in 2016, represented the IndyCar series in the track activities. Pokémon species Scolipede, Volcarona and Abomasnow also represented IndyCar. Since Cameron Mathison did not participate, Pee Saderd was the only born before Dario Franchitti to represent IndyCar at Le Mans. Here were the scenarios of qualification: *Pee Saderd qualified as the Penske entry became on the entry list. Only seed born before Dario Franchitti to qualify from the IndyCar Series. **As it said, Franchitti was born into May 19, 1973 and Saderd into October 19, 1972. Saderd is seven months older than Franchitti. *Hélio Castroneves qualified as the Penske entry became on the entry list. *Juan Pablo Montoya qualified as the Penske entry became on the entry list. *Sébastien Bourdais qualified as the only IndyCar driver part of the #66 Ford Chip Ganassi Racing driver. *Scott Dixon qualified as the only IndyCar driver part of the #67 Ford Chip Ganassi Racing driver. *Ryan Hunter-Reay was announced as a driver in the #10 Wayne Taylor Racing car. *Will Power qualified as the Penske entry became on the entry list. *Simon Pagenaud qualified as the Penske entry became on the entry list. *Josef Newgarden qualified as the Penske entry became on the entry list. ;Notes *Hélio Castroneves announced a switch between Brazil and Honduras flags; Brazil for racing and Honduras for tournaments. This was due to him moving to IMSA. Participants *Rankings are IndyCar standings after Sonoma, on September 18, 2017. ;Wildcard entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Mark Dacascos * Rashad Jennings * Magearna * Hines Ward No qualifying, due to the race at Road Atlanta that will be 10 hours long. Draw Seeds Josef Newgarden (Final) Simon Pagenaud (Quarterfinals) Scott Dixon (Semifinals) Hélio Castroneves (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Quarterfinals) Apolo Anton Ohno (Quarterfinals) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Semifinals) Pee Saderd (Champion) Finals 'Josef Newgarden |RD1-score1-1='W |RD1-score1-2= |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-seed2=7 |RD1-team2= Ryan Hunter-Reay |RD1-score2-1=+0.34 |RD1-score2-2= |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-seed3=3 |RD1-team3= Scott Dixon |RD1-score3-1=+0.01 |RD1-score3-2= |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=8 |RD1-team4= 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score4-1='W |RD1-score4-2= |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= Josef Newgarden |RD2-score1-1=+0.03 |RD2-score1-2= |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2=8 |RD2-team2= 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score2-1='W |RD2-score2-2= |RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Pigot | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'J Jakes | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=5 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= MR Alvaro | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3=5r | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= Magearna | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=64 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Heracross | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3='77 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Nicholson | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=0 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=6 | RD1-team08= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=4 | RD1-team09= 'H Castroneves | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3='77 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=61 | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= 'H Ward | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Avalugg | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'E Jones | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Salamence | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= E Carpenter | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=4 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= J Jakes | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=4r | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Heracross | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=5 | RD2-seed04=6 | RD2-team04= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3='7 | RD2-seed05=4 | RD2-team05= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= H Ward | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= E Jones | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='77 | RD3-seed02=6 | RD3-team02= AA Ohno | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=62 | RD3-seed03=4 | RD3-team03= H Castroneves | RD3-score03-1=64 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score04-1='77 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD4-score01-1='W | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1=+0.34 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom Half 'W Power | RD1-score01-1=2 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= R Jennings | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3=4 | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= M Dacascos | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Volcarona | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='78 | RD1-score05-3=65 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=66 | RD1-score06-3='77 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Charizard | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=3 | RD1-team08= 'S Dixon | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= 'P Saderd | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Muñoz | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2=1 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Decidueye | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3=62 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'K Sugimori | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='77 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'J Fatone | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='7 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= M Manieri | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Mario | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'W Power | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= U Kestenholz | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=65 | RD2-seed04=3 | RD2-team04= 'S Dixon | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3='77 | RD2-seed05=8 | RD2-team05= 'P Saderd | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= K Sugimori | RD2-score06-1=0 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Fatone | RD2-score07-1=63 | RD2-score07-2=60 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='77 | RD2-score08-2='77 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= W Power | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=61 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-seed02=3 | RD3-team02= 'S Dixon | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2='77 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03=8 | RD3-team03= 'P Saderd | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= S Dixon | RD4-score01-1=+0.01 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='''W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:2017 in sports Category:2017 in the United States